


[授权翻译] Faithful in Adversity 患难与共

by KeepCalmAndPlayDumb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, John has nightmares, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock has feelings, UST, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 卷福视角, 癌症, 配角死亡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmAndPlayDumb/pseuds/KeepCalmAndPlayDumb
Summary: 就当在Sherlock还忙于压抑自己对John的感情时，John得知了一位老朋友的坏消息。而令人惊讶、甚至令Sherlock自己都惊讶的是，Sherlock在John面对这场不幸时一直同他患难与共。





	[授权翻译] Faithful in Adversity 患难与共

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faithful in Adversity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013368) by [sylviarachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviarachel/pseuds/sylviarachel). 



> 警告：在这个故事中，一人的死亡世界导致了二人最终在一起。对此表示抱歉。我并没有在鼓吹让癌症或是让密友的死亡成为恋爱关系的催化剂。但是由于曾有过亲身经历，我想说，癌症诊断确实能够让你看出谁才是真正的朋友。
> 
> (译者：三年前翻译的文重新修整，搬运到AO3。)

“你在干什么？”Sherlock将头探过John的肩膀，没有触碰但近到能够吻到John的耳朵，只要他——

“给我姐姐发邮件。”John平静地说，不为所动。“不要在我背后偷看。”

佯怒地喷着气，Sherlock大步将自己甩到沙发上。

如果Sherlock真的吻到了John的耳朵，他会有什么反应？他会笑着继续打字？认为是不小心的？假装没有感觉到？Sherlock偶尔会纵容自己幻想John迎上他的触碰，幻想他所想要的一切也是John想要的。但在他设想这种实验的后果多数情况下都还是会以John的尖锐吸气、退避和回绝告终。以John大步走出公寓并且，这一次，永远不回来告终。

而这一定不能发生。

所以亲John的耳朵是没得考虑的。显而易见。

二十分钟三十六秒后，John的平板电脑“叮”了一声（新邮件）。打字声停下了：John在读新邮件。

“噢。”John说，声音不再是他自己的。“噢， _该死_ 。”

Sherlock的目光跳到了John的脸上。John灰暗而空洞的脸上。

“John？”

John没有回答。似乎都没有听见。Sherlock从沙发上滑下，穿过房间蹲坐在了在John的座椅旁。他碰碰John的右臂，又说了一遍：“John？John，里面写了什么？”

John眨着眼看向他，眼睛变得大而黯淡而惊愕，二十三秒左右后，他似乎终于意识到谁在跟他说话。他的舌尖蹿出来润湿了嘴唇：开口的前兆。“Sherlock，”他说，声音还是其他人的。这着实令人不安。

“John，你刚看完的邮件，”Sherlock不喜欢重复说过的话，但因眼下情况而迫不得已，“里面写了什么？”

他可以——当然可以——擅自去看，但是John不喜欢隐私被侵犯（这也是为什么Sherlock一般只会在只有他一个人在家时这么做），所以他把这个选择当作下下策。

John似乎尝试要说什么，但失败了。Sherlock的手在他的胳膊上缩紧，反射动作：这是John不被他所知道的那一面，他不希望出现的那一面。终于John的左手——颤抖着——指向他的电脑屏幕，Sherlock把这当作是阅读的许可。

 _John，伙计，_ 消息这样开始（战友，不是医生同事）， _我很抱歉得告诉你，Bill进医院了，Bill Murray。他们说怕是晚期了，我想应该要让你知道的。应该是突发，我上个月才见过他，不过他当时看着就像是休息不好，但确实我们不少人也一样。不管怎样，伙计，医院在凯特林，名字是凯特林综合医院[1]，在百年纪念病房，我昨天去了但是没能待久，我知道他想要见你。_

没有落款签名，但是发件人是MacKenzie，Duncan。

Sherlock印象中没听过这个名字，但是他记得Bill Murray：救过John一命的军医。已婚，住在住在北安普敦郡[2]。

 _救过John一命的男人。_ 他重复道。John会有怎样的反应不言而喻，同样显而易见的是眼下John动弹不得。

Sherlock站起来，松开他在John手臂上过紧的握力，犹豫，从沙发后翻出一条被遗忘的毛毯，抖去灰尘，走回去披在了John的肩上。

“我去烧水，”他接着说，行动同步着话语，“然后去你房间收拾行李。”停顿，没有回应。“好吗，John？我下来的时候给你带一杯茶。”

他之前有用过这种语调（是John面对受惊的人们的专业医生语气，降半个八度）——用在受害者身上，或者偶尔当情况需要时，用在嫌疑人身上。使用这种语调来面对John感觉如此异样，如此错误。

Sherlock像熟悉自己的衣橱一样熟悉John的衣柜和抽屉柜，所以只用了三分四十九秒就将他希望是数量适宜的短裤、背心、袜子、衬衫、毛衣和裤子收拾好，装进了John床底下积灰的手提包。在回厨房的路上他跑进洗手间拿了牙膏牙刷，还有电动剃须刀。水壶刚刚烧开；Sherlock在John的RAMC杯[3]里放了一个茶包，倒水，然后放它在那浸泡，去收拾自己的东西。

在John喝着茶的同时——完全没有被意识到存在的茶，直到Sherlock将他的左手手指环在了杯把上，看着他张大、黯淡的双眼平稳地说道“John，现在把茶喝了。”——Sherlock在手机上查好了去凯特林的火车班次，定了两张十一点半的票，和Hudson太太解释了情况（花费四十七秒）并说服她不去太大惊小怪地操心安慰（花费近五分钟）。他搜索了凯特林综合医院医院并发现——并不出乎意料——百年纪念病房是癌症护理病房。此时John也喝完茶并恢复了足以穿上鞋和夹克并询问他们要去哪里的神志。

“凯特林，John。跟上点。”Sherlock说，但语气柔和，同时斗着胆将手放在他的肩上将他引出了房门。

 

\----------------------------

 

火车车程结束时（用时六十二分钟，比广告写的多了五分钟），John看上去恢复了一些生气，面孔少了几分灰暗，双眼少了几分空洞。

“跟我讲讲Bill，”当火车驶出卢顿镇[4]时Sherlock说。John带着几乎可以算是平常的不可置信表情看向他：Sherlock从未问过John旧友的事，从未表露出丝毫兴趣。“来吧。”

John吞咽一下，摩挲着后颈：“我们在赫尔曼德省[5]被分配到一起。”他开口道。“他是职业医护兵，本来完全可以争取到医务官的，但是他喜欢亲自上战场的感觉，对我而言也是万幸了。大块头——跟你一样高，不过是橄榄球前锋身板——有他在身边总是件好事。他力气很大，没什么能吓住他的，而且上帝啊，你有试过去抬一个昏倒的全副武装还穿着防弹衣的人吗？……”

话匣子一打开，话语就源源不断地流出，一路到韦灵伯勒[6]甚至更远。而现在，当火车最终驶入了凯特林的火车站时，John看起来基本是他原先的自己了。Sherlock几乎无法形容他多欣慰。

不仅如此，他还发觉他对Bill Murray产生了真真实实兴趣，很明显John对于他不仅仅是喜欢——似乎大多数人都能获得John的好感，这常让Sherlock莫名其故——还有尊重和 _信赖_ 。在Sherlock看来，Bill曾经为John做过类似他和John已经为彼此做过几次的事。救人一命确实能够将你放在ta生命中一个特殊的位置上——一个Sherlock无法用言语形容的位置。

 

\----------------------------

 

他们先去了旅馆（平实的小旅馆，提供住宿和早餐，沿路直走很快到医院）放下行李：旅馆的女主人——果不出所料并且完全无必要地——为给了他们有两张单人床而不是一张双人床的房间而道歉，但是John——出乎意料地——没有纠正她，准确些说根本没有反应。不，并不出乎意料，Sherlock告诉自己——John根本没有在听。

她投给他一个同情的目光，然后从桌子后前倾，带着一丝确信向Sherlock轻声问道：“是去医院探访？”

Sherlock点头。John怅惘地踱远后，Sherlock补充道：“他在军队时的战友，癌症。”

那女人露出难过的表情，目光跟随者John，端详着他屈着的背和低垂的头。“我很遗憾，亲爱的，”她说道，低声地，“你能跟他来真好。 _我_ 丈夫就从来受不了探病，我总是得自己一个人去。”

从她加在物主代词上的重音很明显能看出她的臆断。但Sherlock任由她那么想了。并不是因为她无意识中纵容了他的非分之想——他这么告诉自己——而是因为John要面对的已经够多了，再弄什么乱子只能雪上加霜。

“来吧，John。”于是他这么说，拎着两人的行李向房间走去。

 

\----------------------------

 

他们乘着一辆外观寒酸的的士到了医院（John再次从司机那里得到了同情的目光），在服务台询问了病房的位置。

这是在看了Duncan MacKenzie的邮件后，Sherlock第一次犹豫：“你要……你想要自己一个人上去吗？”

John抬头看向他。他看上去脆弱，茫然。孤单。“不，”他说。“我想还是——不。”

于是他们一起进了熠熠生辉的电梯，里面已经挤了三个护士、一个推着输液架的病人（刚出去偷吸烟）、一名放射科医师，以及两个明显是要去妇产科的访客（花，聚纤气球；兴奋地喋喋不休）。

电梯把他们送到了目的楼层。John深吸一口气；单脚转身；望见护理室，然后大步地走了过去，以军人的迅捷。Sherlock见过那步伐，是在从自己的坟墓离开时。他跟了上去，莫名地呼吸急促。

癌症是Sherlock能够想到的最悲惨的厄运，他也为和John一同探望与John在火车上所描述的的大为不同的、相比更为虚弱的Bill Murray做好了心理准备。他没能料想到的是Murray外表上惊人的反差——瘦弱，脸色苍白，岌岌可危；黑眼袋；腕部到肘部间布满淤青——以及他在看到John时眼中亮起的热诚的光芒。

感觉尖锐而痛苦，Sherlock很惊诧John没有畏缩的动作。

但John似乎把他的悲伤和震惊留在了电梯里——或是深深掩埋，埋在了Sherlock也无法触及的地方。他平静，回到了现在，令人安心；没有刻意或是令人不适的喜悦，但一眼就能看出是来这里提供而非索求支持，后者是人们探病时的常态。

他们十指相扣，他们安静地交谈着，而Sherlock徘徊不前，坚决地克制着关于Murray的妻子的一连串推理（外科——不，急诊护士，在约克郡[7]长大，两只猫(姜黄色和棕色斑纹猫)，正处于孕期的前三个月但还没有告诉她的丈夫——因为那不是他的孩子？不：因为她曾流产过并且不想让他期望落空）或是去演绎他能够观察到的其他病人。他将他们谈话的声音置于脑外——偷听John和他临终的朋友的私人对话绝对不是什么好事——直到感觉到肘部被人碰了碰之后，他才回到现实中来，意识到John在对他讲话。

“你没有必要呆在这的，如果你感觉那么无聊的话。”John说，他的语调平稳但他的眼神，受伤。

“没有无聊。”Sherlock答道，即便那不完全是真的。他把自己的疼痛隔离在语调之外，小心翼翼地：不是John的错。“尽力不偷听而已。”

“噢。”John语气中的惊讶本该有些冒犯，如果他看上去不是那么惊喜，那么 _感动_ 。“啊，那么，谢谢。一起来见见Bill和Jeannie吧。”

Sherlock跟着他，完全顺从地，走到了Bill的病床旁，由John做了介绍，他和Jeannie紧紧地握了握手，然后留心着不碰到手上插着的留置针，小心翼翼地与Bill握了手。Bill有着目光锐利但时不时会眯起来的眼睛（就好像他一生都待在刺眼的阳光下，无法停下来）“那么，”他说，“你就是John的那家伙咯。”他上上下下打量着Sherlock。“报纸上的照片显然对你不公。”

John发出了一声小小的、徒劳的抗议声；通过余光，Sherlock看见他涨成了亮粉色。莫名可爱——除了那同时也是证明他们两个并不同时希望某件事情发生的依据。

“不是那样的，”John说，并不很有说服力。

“John，伙计。”Bill Murray说道，带着一丝喘气声般的轻笑，“你谎话从来讲得都是那么烂。”

 

\----------------------------

 

“ 刚才的事抱歉了。”John说道，当他们在一个小时后又回到了电梯里时。难得地，电梯中只有他们两个人。“我没预料——”

“没有关系，John。”

“我是说，我告诉过他们。”John坚持道。Sherlock开始怀疑他是否有偏离。“我并没有到处去说我们——”

“John。”Sherlock将左手放在John的左肩上牵引他转回身，直到他们脸对……好吧，脸对着脖子。John抬起了头，下意识地。“没有关系的。都没有关系的。”

John眨着眼。

“瞧。Bill 会因为他认为你……有了归宿而高兴，不是吗？因为你也找到了那样一个人，就像他一样？”

“是啊……”John挤出一个小小的、忧伤的笑，“是啊，我猜是这样。”

“所以，”Sherlock说，“使他打消这个想法会有任何好处吗？”

“你……你真是太好了， Sherlock。”John又眨了眨眼，并很快地扭开了头——但并没有快到阻止Sherlock看到，惊恐地看到，John双眼被蒙上一层泪。

那感觉如此沉重，以至于在回旅馆的路上Sherlock一直尽最大努力说服自己 _让Bill为John高兴_ 确实排在他优先列表中的首位，而不是在第三，在 _不要使John在他朋友面前难堪_ 和(一直在榜上但极少被提及的) _希望事情真的是那样_ 之后。 他失败了。

 

\----------------------------

 

他们在旅馆附近一家毫无印象的餐厅吃了一顿不敢恭维的晚餐，谈论着琐事，然后走回旅馆，缓慢而沉默。安静之中，John的脸上布满了悲痛和疲惫的线条。Sherlock希望自己还能做些什么让John重新快乐起来，但没有迟钝到会真正去问他：他既知道答复一定会是 _不，Sherlock，没有_ ，也知道这个问题本身，在这种情况下， _不太好。_

“是怎么……”当他们正在爬去往房间的楼梯时，他而是这样开口道，“预后[8]怎么说？”

John耸肩。

“但是你看过他的图表了，你也跟医师交流过了。你知道——”

“我不是肿瘤学家，Sherlock。即使我是，预测一个人还能活多久本身也不完全算是科学，连专家在这方面也经常出错。”

“但是……”这不是辩驳；这是一个诱导。

“但是，”John重复道，挫败地，“他们认为最多不会超过三个月。他们推荐了临终关怀，也就是说他们十分确认积极治疗并无法延长多少时间，而我认为Bill和Jeannie会那么选择。其他的暂置不论，Jeannie就在凯特林工作，我敢肯定她不希望他在这里离开。”

Sherlock开门并开了灯，John在最近的床的床边坐下将胳膊支在腿上，头支在手上。

Sherlock走到了另一张床边，踢掉了鞋，然后平躺了下来，盯着天花板上的几片湿迹。

“只是，”John最终说道，“癌症。操蛋的 _胰腺癌_ ，Sherlock。上帝，他才三十六岁。”

“你们俩都是有可能更早死在阿富汗的。”Sherlock试探道，当John看上去不会再开口时。“你就差点死了。”他不喜欢去想John中枪后险乎死去这一事实，他不喜欢去想John中枪后险乎死去这一事实，尤其是因为这会引出（毫无疑问 _不太好_ ）的推论：如果John没有被射中，Sherlock就不会遇见他；这也就让他——以一种不舒服的方式——对那个无名枪手实际上非常感激。（至少他很清楚他不该把 _这些_ 说出来 _。）_

“那是——确实，”John说道，“但性质完全不一样。你自愿进入交战区，你知道等待着你的是什么，而其中一部分便是你有可能会回不来，没错，但是另一部分是，如果你最终摸爬滚打后回来了，你就……抱歉，我不知道怎么解释Sherlock，这……这么说 _不对_ 。”

“我能理解。”Sherlock说道，因为如果要他在中枪而死和转移性恶性肿瘤致死中作出选择，他如何决定是毫无疑问的。

他感觉到John的视线，于是转过头。

“你知道吗，”John说道，讶异地摇着头，“我想你确实明白。”

 

 ----------------------------

 

他们在凯特林度过了漫长的四天。John在大部分醒着的时间里和Bill呆在一起；Sherlock四处游荡，几乎不被人察觉，在给John和Jeannie Murray送医院难喝的咖啡和更加令人不快的三明治之间帮Lestrade解决了一个案子（由无监护权的父母实施、伪装成常见的陌生人绑架案）。

John一遍又一遍地谢他，有时通过言语而有时通过无声的、诚挚的目光，而Sherlock总是看向一边，因为那不是他应得的。

他惊讶地发现自己喜欢上Bill，甚至Jeannie。他们都是坦率的人，是他所欣赏的；他们十分喜欢John，并且不仅仅将他看做一个有点矮的、不起眼的和对于毛衣有着不成功品味的金发男人：Bill了解、尊重并且欣赏作为医生、军人和朋友的John，就和Sherlock一样。而这使他们在无言之间形成了一种家人般的关系。

一天早上，当John和Jeannie在与见习医生交谈时，Bill向Sherlock讲述了John是如何得到他的十字勋章的，那个Sherlock（当然）曾看到过——塞在John放袜子和短裤的抽屉柜的最里面，在放着他的狗牌和军事身份证的盒子里——但John从来没有提及过的十字勋章[9]。作为交换，Sherlock（在让Bill发誓不会说出去后）告诉了他杀死那个连环杀人的哥的人究竟是谁。

当John回来时，他们正相视而笑，而他的眼睛因类似讶异的东西而瞪大了。

 

\----------------------------

 

“记得一定要给我电话，”John对Jeannie Murray至少第五次说道，“如果你们有任何需要的话？或者任何事情有变动，或——”

“John。”她对他微笑，眼泪马上就要溢出。“我会打电话的。谢谢你们能来——”这个微笑也是给Sherlock的，看来是。“这对Bill真的很有意义，对我们两个都是。”

“这没什么。”John说，而Sherlock补充道：“我们离这里只有一小时火车车程。如果你们想让我们回来，说一声就好。”

John那时投向他的眼神——就像是他是世界上最杰出的朋友一样——让他为自己感到如此羞愧（尤其是为昨晚他在John睡觉时注视着他并克制着自己不要爬到床上躺到他旁边的几个小时），于是他走开去拦的士。

然而，他走得并没有远到让他漏听见Jeannie之后所说的：“他人真好，John。我们真为你开心。”

和John回答的：“你知道吗，他还真是。”

 

\----------------------------

 

“Sherlock。”

Sherlock，正望着窗外飞速掠过的风景，猛地被John的声音打断了思路。“嗯？”

“我只是。我想……”John摩挲着后颈，“谢谢你，Sherlock。为了……这一切。这对于……我已经无法形容我有多感激了。”

Sherlock，感觉到剧烈地不适，耸耸肩。“你显然一定得去，你当时的情况也不允许你自己把这些安排好。解决的方法显而易见。”

“是啊，我想确实是。”John挤出了一个半是自嘲半是怅惘的笑。“不管怎样，还是，谢谢。”

 

\----------------------------

 

当他们回到贝克街时，Hudson太太正等待要小题大做地安慰John并给他们泡茶和准备饼干。Sherlock让她唠叨了刚刚好十分三十秒，然后，用他能做到的最温和的方式，把她推出了房间，下了楼梯。

“噢，Sherlock。”她说道，在此时坐在他的扶手椅上机械地喝着茶的John能够听到的范围外，“你会照顾好他的，不是吗？”

“当然，Hudson太太。”他亲了她的脸颊，然后将A户的房门在她身后稳稳关上。

接着他再次爬上楼梯，并花了六十七秒钟抵抗去轻抚John的头发和亲吻他的头顶的冲动。

 

\----------------------------

 

Sherlock并没有预计John会在公众场合下表露自己的悲痛——他是一名军人，他是一名专业医护人员，他是 _John_ ——而他也确实没有过，并且将来也不会。但是当Sherlock在凌晨三点时被陶器的破碎声惊醒后，他光着脚不出声地走到了厨房然后发现John——一样赤足并被包在睡衣中——正用双拳支撑在桌面上尽力地——却徒劳无用地——抑制着呜咽。他弄掉的马克杯在地板上碎成几乎完美的对称图案。

不加思索，Sherlock径直在他身后停下，把右手放在John的右肩（安全的那边，轻压不会导致疼痛的那边）上轻轻一握。“John，”他这么说道，因为他想不出什么别的可说了。

John弓着的背立刻僵住了。接着，随着一声混在一起的呻吟和叹息和呜咽，他转过身，在Sherlock的双臂中，蓦地松懈了对哭泣的克制。

 

\----------------------------

 

Sherlock曾见过John哭泣，从一定的距离外看见他短促、抑制的泪，被捂着脸的双手遮掩着。而现在，John在他的双臂中哽咽着、无约束地啜泣着，却无法更不同了，而Sherlock感觉到自己对于够待在John的身边、能够为他这样做除感激外无法再有其他的想法。

他不知道该做什么，该说什么——自他成年以来没有人曾为他做这种事——于是他开始发挥，想象着John与他一起在巴茨的房顶上而非在下面街上的情形，然后搂紧，脸搭在John的头顶并喃喃着胡话：“嘘，没事的，我在这里。”

John的手臂紧紧地环住了他的肋廓。

这个拥抱中没有任何一点性的色彩，Sherlock也根本没有将它引向那个方向的意图。但是他明白他真正在说的是 _John，我爱你。_

 

_\----------------------------_

当John的哭泣终于以细小的嗝告终时，Sherlock才惊诧地发现自己全然不知他们在那里站了多久；事实上他已经完全将时间抛在了脑后——就像他在调查案子时那样。这是一条很吸引人的信息，感觉很重要，但Sherlock暂时先将它存放在一边待以后分析，因为此时John正吸着鼻子并用一只袖子抹着眼睛并开始道歉，而Sherlock对此需要集中注意。

“别，”他说，“不用道歉。”

“Sherlock——”

“不。”这个音节比Sherlock预计的更为尖锐和刺耳；他闭上眼睛又试了一次：“请让我为你这么做，John。拜托了。”

John抬头看着他——他的眼圈在他略有些肿胀的脸上微微发红——细细端详着他的表情。不管他在他的脸上看到了什么——Sherlock也确实完全不知道自己在这发引千钧的时刻表现出了什么——都似乎使他消除了一切疑虑，因为他垂下额头靠在了Sherlock肩膀上的湿迹上然后呼吸。

终于，John深深地吸一口气，然后退开了。“茶？”他说。

“好的。”Sherlock答道。

然后他们都伸手去取烧水壶，然后他们的手指撞在了一起，然后他们笑出声来，声音颤抖并且熟悉而陌生。

“让我来。”John说道，从他的声音Sherlock立刻听出了他正尽力恢复正常，听出了他需要这样，听出了若是Sherlock来泡茶——在现在这个特定时刻——就会将一切倾倒为不平衡。

 

\----------------------------

 

他们拿着茶杯坐在壁炉前，没有言语。

“我明天得去工作，”John最终说道，“或者说今天。回到真实生活。”

“John，”Sherlock开口道，然后打住了：他不擅长这个，完全不知道如何表达出他的所想（所 _感受_ 到的），但无法忍受就这样不去尝试。“我之前曾说过，世界上不存在英雄。那时我错了。”

John用一个小小的但真诚而惊喜的笑作为最后一部分的奖励，“哦？”

“Bill告诉了我你那块勋章的事，”Sherlock说道，大胆地，盯着自己杯子里的茶，“所以我知道在伦敦至少有一名英雄。”

他向上瞥了一眼。John脸红了，低下头。“Bill那么说，”他说道，“就好像他自己没有得到两块奖章一样。”

“能跟我讲讲它们的来历吗？”Sherlock问道，试探地。

John于是照做了。

 

\----------------------------

 

八点四十七分时John出门去工作了，而Sherlock，因为不再有为John做些什么的必要而暂时轻松了，把自己甩在沙发上开始思考。

八点四十九分时他又弹起来找他的手机。

八点五十一分时他给Lestrade发了一条短信： _回伦敦了。有给我的吗？SH_

Lestrade马上回复了，但他的答复却是： _John怎么样？_

Sherlock考虑了五分钟该如何回复。最后他写道： _不确定。去上班了，昨晚没睡好。SH_

再一次，答复即刻就到了： _对此很遗憾。发生这种事情是够糟的。我能帮上什么吗？_

 _不确定，_ Sherlock回复道：他讨厌重复自己的话，但这就是事实。 _有案子吗？冷门的也行？应该可以帮助分散注意。SH_

接着（由于没有任何有帮助的和实际的事情可以做，他现在感到无所适从；而一般时候在这种情况下他寻求建议的人，当然，是John） _他十分痛苦，我完全不知道该做什么。SH_

这一次，过了六分十二秒Lestrade才回复。当短信终于发来后，内容只有短短一句话： _体谅他就好，Sherlock_ 。

“我也想，”Sherlock，十分安静地，对着无人的房间说道，“但我不知道该做什么。”

 

\----------------------------

 

他碰巧想到John工作完回家后或许会饿，于是他定了刚好在John预计回来时间送到的阿富汗外卖。John比他预计的晚了一些，食物也微凉了，但这一延误给了Sherlock时间从厨房的桌子上清走显微镜、滴定仪和霉菌索引并且摆放上干净的碟子、餐具和玻璃杯（不能有酒，不能有蜡烛——因为事情 _不是那样_ ，况且John会又疲倦又难过）。

John确实又疲倦又难过，但他对着外卖和桌子微笑，还向Sherlock道谢并告诉他这很好并且正是他所需要的。他的声音有些沙哑——他一整天都在说话——而他的语调里带着一丝惊喜。

“你今天都干什么了？”他问道，用叉子将一叉羊肉送向嘴边，“一直在缠着Lestrade要案子？”

Sherlock向他皱眉。“你怎么知道？”

“我猜的。他有吗？”

“没有。”

“哦。好吧。或许明天会有。”

Sherlock询问了John一天过得如何，并在John讲述时吃了些东西，因为他知道如果他不这样John就会担心，而且看起来这似乎是一种体贴John的方式。

 

\----------------------------

 

十点三十八分时John打了个大大的哈欠，说道：“晚安，Sherlock。”接着上楼去睡觉了。

一点五十三分时Sherlock——正坐在自己的扶手椅中，John的最新一期 _欧洲创伤与外科急诊文集_ 摊开在腿上——听到楼上卧室传来一声破碎的、无言的喊叫，接着——再一次没有给自己细想的时间——跌跌撞撞地冲出了客厅、冲上楼梯来到John的门前，而这时理智追上了他，使他在门口静站了二十七秒钟，手搭在门把上，听着John急促的、恐慌的呼吸声和似乎是变了调的但无法辨识的英语。

然后他开门走了进去。

John不知如何地将自己——全身，除一只手臂外——缠绕在了现在正如约束服一般裹着他的被子中，而他此时正极力尝试着——但徒劳地——从中挣脱开。他睡梦中的脸上挂着一个高度集中的皱眉；他的头发被汗水打湿了。

“John。”Sherlock把一只手放在John的右肩上。“John，醒——”

他及时向后躲过了John胡乱挥舞着的左臂。捉住了那只手腕；紧紧地扣着。“John！醒过来！那不是真的，你在做梦！”

John紧接着的叫喊声，在Sherlock听来无法理解，并且使他强烈地、清晰地回想起了他在订阿富汗外卖时无意听到的对话。接着John猛地坐起来，仍纠缠在那堆被子中，将手腕挣脱了Sherlock的紧握同时尖叫着，“Bill! _Bill!_ ”

Sherlock翻身到John背后并双手环住了John的双臂和躯干，并低下自己的头躲开了John的。“John，什么事都没有。醒醒。你很安全，你现在在伦敦。醒醒，John。”他没有加上 _Bill很好_ ，因为自从复活后（可以这么说）他一直在尽力不对John说谎。但他确实加上了，有些绝望的，“拜托。”

John随着一声惊恐的吸气醒了过来，喘着粗气。他挣扎了漫长的十秒钟；然后他停了下来，突然地，而Sherlock松开了他并急忙爬下了床，因事故已经过去了而开始尴尬和窘迫。

“噢天，”John说道，用双手掌心揉着脸，“噢天。什么鬼，Sherlock？”

“我还希望你能告诉我，”Sherlock答道，“你回到了阿富汗，我敢确定。”

他重复了John发出的那一串音节。John瞪着他，瞠目结舌地。最终说道：“那是普什图语[10]里的‘我们是医务人员。’耶稣啊。我刚——哦我的天。”

John将膝盖收回胸前，用双臂环住，然后埋住了头。“我对付不了这个。”他说道。他的声音因被隔着而变得模糊，他的肩膀颤抖着，“我没办法命中，我没办法面对，我甚至他妈的没办法让它愈合。我没办法解决，我 _好恨_ 自己无法解决这个。我——”

这一次，当Sherlock的胳膊圈住了John起伏着的肩膀时，不需一秒那些泪水就挣脱了束缚。

 

\----------------------------

 

John又去了凯特林两次，Sherlock跟着他一起去了一次，在一切结束前：三个星期，而不是三个月。Jeannie Murray本准备打电话告诉John，但后来打了Sherlock的电话因为John并没有接电话，而且这种消息并不是你会想通过语音留言传达的。

“我很遗憾。”Sherlock告诉她，“Bill是一个好人，能够认识他我感到很幸运。”没有拣选用词或是计算自己的声音应该听上去什么样的必要，因为他确实很遗憾也确实感到很幸运并且他说的每一个字都是真心的。

他提供了最有可能打通John的电话的时间段。

“我想问他愿不愿意在追悼会上发言，”Jeannie说，“你认为……？”

“我确认他会将这看做是一种荣幸。”Sherlock回答道，毫不迟疑地。

挂了电话后，他爬上楼梯进到John的房间里接着厚着脸皮从放置较少衣物的衣橱中扒出了装着John的阅兵礼服的积满灰的衣物袋。

 

\----------------------------

 

John的手机铃声在他打开公寓门的那一刻响起。Sherlock听见声音抬起了头，看见John从夹克口袋中掘出他的手机，扫了一眼来电显示。铃声再次响起。John对上了Sherlock的眼睛；一丝黯淡的绝望掠过他的脸，又在下一瞬间消失了。他用拇指滑动手机屏幕，举到耳边。“Jeannie，”他说，“十分遗憾。”

 

\----------------------------

 

“你进了我的卧室，”John说，当他走下楼梯进到厨房时，“翻了我的衣柜。”

“我以为你会想——”他在John张嘴准备反驳时立刻住了嘴（他能够想象到那些即将要被说出口的话： _界限，Sherlock！_ 或是 _上帝啊，接着是什么，把我的抽屉柜翻个底朝天？_ ）；但紧接着John的嘴又合上了，密闭成忧伤而挫败的一条线，而他说出口的是：“你知道吗？没事。你一直都帮了许多。没关系的。”

他踉跄地走进厨房；瘫倒在他的椅子上。“Jeannie说希望我能够在Bill的追悼会上发言，”他说，“我告诉她说我会的。我为什么要那么说？”

“因为你们是朋友。”Sherlock回答道。作谈话中这一方的感觉有些奇异，说着John常对他说的那种话。

“我又能说些什么？”

“你跟我在去凯特林的火车上说的那些。”Sherlock说；这是个容易回答的问题。“还有在我们第一次回来的那天晚上所说的。”

John冲着他挑起一根眉毛。

“只不过……也许得去掉那些军营用语。”

 

\----------------------------

 

筹备军事葬礼得花上些时间，John解释说。Sherlock注视着他（正绞尽脑汁地敲着他的悼词，喝着他的第四杯咖啡，因为他睡眠质量还很差），然后咬咬牙，然后拨通了Mycroft的电话。

两天后他们又搭乘上了去往凯特林的火车。

 

\----------------------------

 

当他们到达时教堂已经挤满了人，即使他们早了半个小时。一个（肯定才十几岁？）的男孩，穿着一件像John一样的军装，相同的扣针佩在衣领上和几乎相同的徽章别在帽子上，在圣所的门口迎接他们；他向John利索地敬礼，敬重的目光注视着Sherlock威胁他戴上的奖章，并说道：“这边请，Captain Watson，先生。”

Sherlock尝试踌躇不前，但John的手向后盲摸着揪住了他的大衣袖子，于是他没有坚持下去。

John眼睛干燥，平静得几乎令人害怕。他带着安静的强烈感情完成了悼词，然后向Bill的灵柩致敬并停下与Jeannie拥抱和与Bill的父亲紧紧握了握手，接着回到了他在第二排的座位。

“你做得真棒。”Sherlock悄声说道，当John静静地在他身旁坐下，“Bill会引以为傲的。”

Sherlock从来对教堂仪式没什么兴趣，更别提军事的，但即便如此他仍不禁对主祭对于情况的处理方式产生了钦佩之意：她没有装作Bill在36岁就到来的死亡——正值事业顶峰——并非悲剧，但把重点放在了他的一生上，而不是他的离去。Jeannie眼圈红红的但坚忍；Bill的父亲整个仪式过程中都在静静地流泪。

Sherlock在John身后徘徊着，尽力地不要碍事但同时不愿走太远，因为John看上去似乎令人费解地被他的存在安慰了。别人都在臆测什么显而易见，但如果有任何人介意John对于同伴的选择，至少他们有不去明说的教养，即使——这多少使Sherlock有些惊诧——在饮酒开始后。

 

\----------------------------

 

在回伦敦的火车上，John沉默了四十六分钟。然后，唐突地，愠怒地，他说道：“我一直在想会不会突然发现他并没有死。”

Sherlock凝视着他。若是换作别人，这句话也许只不过是哀悼中拒绝接受阶段的一部分，但Sherlock很清楚John的意思。他想不到任何可说的。

 

\----------------------------

 

两周后，当John在工作时，Sherlock打开冰箱去多取一个青蛙肺，然后发现牛奶瓶的底部只剩下不到四分之一英尺。他在一个小时后放回蛙肺时再次注意到这一点。

然后他在睡衣外套上大衣，穿上鞋出门去买一瓶牛奶。

“Sherlock，”John说道，当他那天晚饭过后打开冰箱准备放剩下的肉串和米饭，然后看到了那瓶新的牛奶时，“你不会一直都在道歉吧？”

“什么？”Sherlock将琴弓从弦上移开并向John皱眉。

“因为你不必的。我是说，我并不是说你不应该让我帮你，我也不是说我并不难受和生气，但是……听着，你被原谅了，Sherlock，好吗？我已经理解你认为那是最好的解决方法，我也尊重你的意愿。你没有必要——”

“我没有在道歉，”Sherlock说，“这跟……那件事无关。”他应该就此置之不理，但他却继续下去，不管不顾地，声音听上去充满防备，因为他感觉如此愧疚：“为什么人们总是会断定这是别有用心？即使是 _你？_ 想要接受我 _也许在试着帮上忙_ 这一点为什么就这么难？”

John看上去有些退缩。“我很抱歉。”他说，“我很抱歉。只是……那样。”

“什么？”Sherlock坚持问道，再次冲他皱起眉头。

“不要误会了。”John说道，用表明自己知道Sherlock一定会的语调，“但是你确实经常是另有动机。”

“看在上帝的份上，John，这不会又扯上那次的 _咖啡_ 吧?”

John，很长一段时间以来第一次，笑出声了。（那声音并不像Sherlock所预计的那么令人愉悦；事实上，它使他的胸口作痛）“不，Sherlock。”他说道，“这不是跟那次的咖啡有关。是……那些与那次的咖啡相似的许多、许多事。是咖啡这些事可以算得上你的某种常态[11]的这一事实。”

他搓着后颈；Sherlock（并非第一次）想象如果用自己的手掌心摩挲那些逐渐变细垂向John的衣领的美妙的短发会是什么感觉，然后由于太投入的臆想而差点没有听见John此时所说的：“……而且我真的，万分感激你一直以来这么支持和——和这么 _体贴_ ，我真的有，Sherlock，但这同时也开始有点让我感觉不对劲了。”

Sherlock目瞪口呆地注视着他，为John根本 _没有明白_ 而恼怒和惊愕，并一瞬间忘了他一直以来都在尽力掩饰自己的动机的目的，正是为了不让John明白。

当他终于想起来时，他已经将抗拒性的咆哮进行到一半了。

“……而且我 _每天_ 都有吃早晚餐，就是为了让你别担心；我有洗碗，我有为你拉肖邦的曲子即使肖邦又多愁善感又 _无聊_ ，我有帮你给冰箱消毒，我有纵容你穿那件 _可笑_ 的羊毛衫即使那让你看上去个霍比特人，我 _没有一次_ 在你写博客的时候亲你的耳朵，不管我多么想那么做，因为——”

Sherlock惶恐中猛地闭上了嘴，当他的大脑才明白过来他的（ _愚蠢，愚蠢，叛徒，白痴的_ ）嘴方才说了什么时。

John正凝视着他。“为什么？”他平稳地问道。

“我为什么纵容你穿那件霍比特羊毛衫？”他已经知道这样行不通：John实际在问什么，当然，是显而易见的。“因为——”

“笨蛋，”John说道。“不过，说真的？你没有删除掉托尔金？不：为什么你没有亲过我的耳朵，如果你那么想的话？”

这不是Sherlock所预料的。“因为——因为那会——毁掉。毁掉这一切。”他说，“你……不想要那些我想要的事情发生，你已经说的很清楚了，而且能够拥有……这些，”（他握着琴弓冲着乱糟糟的客厅含糊地挥了挥）“比什么都没有要好得多。”

“Sherlock，”这个语调是全新的：是当John不愿继续争吵下去时所运用的Captain Watson的声音，但还夹杂了些Sherlock无法辨认、使他的脚趾不自觉蜷起的东西。“过来。”

“为什么？”

“我马上就告诉你。现在放下你的小提琴然后过来。”键盘打字的声音响起——不，同一个键被连续按下数次。

犹豫地，怀疑地，Sherlock将小提琴放回琴盒，松了弓上的弓毛并把它放在谱架上，接着穿过房间站在John的手肘旁。

“现在，”John说道，“我们来做个试验。”他将手指搭在他手提电脑的键盘上，脸转向屏幕，“现在我在这里，敲一篇博文。我的耳朵在这里。”

Sherlock，不自觉地，发觉自己向John的肩膀倾身过去，就和他之前如此多次完全一样。他看向屏幕，其上确实显示着一篇博文的草稿。标题是“缅怀一位英雄”，同时可以认出前两段是由John在Bill葬礼上的悼词修改而成，但在那下面有一英尺的空白，再在其下是一个正慢慢浮现的新段落。当Sherlock俯身去看时，上面写着：

 

_Sherlock，为什么不试试然后_

 

Sherlock着迷地看下去的同时，John敲着，

 

_看会发生什么。_

 

Sherlock的心脏突然间似乎要冲破他的胸腔；有一瞬间他真的十分害怕自己会昏过去，并将John的椅背攥得如此之紧以至于他的手开始痉挛。然后，屏着呼吸，他轻轻偏过头然后闭合了自己的嘴唇与John右耳的粉红色弯曲之间的小间隙。

John转过头——朝着他，而不是转开。

John的眼睛睁大了，有一点红并且非常、非常蓝，同时John的左手伸向Sherlock的头发去缠绕在其中，同时John的嘴唇正压在他的上，同时这完全。不。可能。

但是，噢，比他从来敢想象的还要 _美妙得多_ 。

 

\----------------------------

 

“Sherlock，你得 _告诉_ 我这些事，”John说道，无法估计的一段时间后，“你原来的打算是什么——一直拜伦式[12]单恋下去，同时永远不告诉我到底有什么事？”

“你没兴趣，”Sherlock说。他本想要听上去更为指责，但效果却不尽人意，因为此时他正蜷在沙发上，John的脑袋夹在他脖颈的弯中同时John的双臂环住他的胸腔同时John的双腿和自己的纠缠在一起，而他最多能做到的是某种程度上抱怨的嘟哝。“你一直跟别人说事情不像那样。 _我不是他对象。我们不是一对。我真的不是gay。_ 你还有那些女朋友。说真的，John，不是只有我没有在……不管那是什么方面上坦诚相见。”

John的呼吸声骤停了，如此轻微以至于如果他的呼吸离Sherlock的皮肤不止几毫米的话就会无法察觉。“你是对的。”他说，“你说的完全正确，而且我很抱歉。我……我想我一直在等你观察，推断出来，因为你一直都能够推断出有关我的一切，而且这……并不公平。我确实应该说些什么的。我应该坦白我之前的感受。我 _直到现在_ 的感受。但是，Sherlock……”

他的声音戛然而止。

“但是？”Sherlock诱导着他，当John明显无法自己完成那句话时。

“但是，”John说道，低声地，“你不是唯一一个害怕毁掉一切的。”

Sherlock扭动着直到他能够在用自己的嘴触到John的，接着吻他直到他们俩都无法正常呼吸。

他不会允许自己考虑任何长期后果。但是就在现在，一切看上去皆有可能。

 

\----------------------------

 

事情没有被毁掉。

John并非Sherlock那种更为冒险的（同时也更无法见人的）幻想中的那个激情爱人，他也时常会接到Jeannie Murray打来的电话，但他每天下班回家后做到第一件事就是找到Sherlock——不管他在公寓的何处——轻柔的吻他并紧紧拥抱他几分钟。Sherlock于是乎对于至少John在亲吻他这一方面无二心感到餍足。

在Bill的葬礼的六周后，John在和Jeannie对话后挂断了电话并给了Sherlock一个小小的、有点恍惚的微笑。“Jeannie怀孕二十周了。”他说道，“她还没有告诉过任何人，因为她之前流产过两次。她想让我——我们——最先知道，除她的家人外。”

接着，观察到Sherlock并没有一丝惊讶，他说：“你已经知道了，不是吗，你这个守口如瓶的混蛋。你为什么不告诉我？”

“是与我无关的事情，”Sherlock说，单个肩膀耸了耸。接着（更为诚实地），盯着自己的鞋：“我不想因为使他们不自在而伤你的感情。然后，在那之后，我又不希望因为使他们不自在而伤害 _他们_ 的感情。”

“Sherlock Holmes，”John说道，嗓音粗糙，“我认为我爱你。”

 

\----------------------------

 

“所以说，”John说着，在解Sherlock的衬衫口子的半中间停下，“呃……你有没有过？”

“有。”Sherlock答道，迅速而敷衍地。这是他们最接近将双方的衣物完全除尽的一次，同时他认为自己已经足够耐心了。

John眯起了眼睛，怀疑地：“等等，是为了某个 _案子_ 吗？”

“嘛，是的。显而易见。”

“‘显而易见’？”John金灰色的眉毛（靠近端详，那其中总共有半打不同的颜色：令人着迷）几乎飞到了头发里。“抱歉，不，那种回答 _严重需要_ 一个解释。”

Sherlock喷了口气，翻了翻白眼，表现出只有实际上部分真实的烦躁（另一部分则是常有的或是想要掩饰住的困窘）“性是人类体验的一部分。对于大部分人来说。了解这种体验的某些……要素对于我分析嫌疑人是必要的。”

一个细小的、竖直的褶皱出现在John的眉毛间。“我……不知道我是否真的想了解那些。”他说，“我是说……除非你想告诉我的话。”

“不是特别想。那些全都极度无聊。”

“也就是说你从来没有过……为乐趣本身而干这种事。”

Sherlock耸耸肩，不自然地，单肩地。“我从来没有特别有兴趣过。”

“我也没认为你有过。不过，你今天看上去倒蛮有兴趣的。”John点评道。头偏向一边：带着爱意的调笑。

“如果是 _你_ 的话就完全不同了。”Sherlock告诉他，“显而易见。”

“我就希望你这么说。”John说。

他笑了，一个真诚的、发自内心的、 _有事情令我开心_ 的微笑，而看见那个表情再一次出现在John的脸上——在像是半辈子的时间过去之后——使Sherlock感觉他的心脏又像是要冲破胸腔。他思考着那种感觉的生理学原理会是什么，以及John是否会向他解释。

待会。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者后记：  
> "Faithful in Adversity"的拉丁文是"In Arduis Fidelis"（中文直译为"逆境中的忠诚"），英国皇家陆军医疗队[3]的座右铭。  
> 英国军事医护、军服以及葬礼习俗的细节上无疑有存在不准确信息，敬请谅解，还请指正。
> 
> 标注：  
> [1][2] 北安普敦郡是位于英格兰中部的一个郡，凯特林即位于北安普敦郡的凯特林自治市  
> [3]RAMC: Royal Army Medical Corps 英国皇家陆军军医队  
> [4]卢顿：英格兰东部区域贝德福德郡最大的镇  
> [5]赫尔曼德省：位于阿富汗西南部的一个省  
> [6]韦灵伯勒（或威灵堡）：位于北安普敦郡的一座城市  
> [7]约克郡（Yorkshire）又称约克夏，位于英格兰东北部。  
> [8]指预测疾病的可能病程和结局。它既包括判断疾病的特定后果（如康复，某种症状、体征和并发症等其它异常的出现或消失及死亡）。也包括提供时间线索，如预测某段时间内发生某种结局的可能性。  
> [9]十字勋章或特殊勇敢十字勋章(Conspicuous Gallantry Cross)：是英国级别第二高的勇敢勋章。  
> [10]阿富汗和巴基斯坦用的印欧语系伊朗语支的语言,阿富汗的官方语言之一  
> [11]通常做法（原文为M.O）：Modus operandi，原为拉丁词组，现被执法单位用来指称犯罪的特定模式、规则，及罪犯的特征；也常用于某人劳动的方法或习性，功能或动作的方式。(摘自维基)  
> [12]拜伦式：乔治·戈登·拜伦（George Gordon Byron，1788—1824），是英国19世纪初期伟大的浪漫主义诗人。“拜伦式英雄”是指十九世纪英国浪漫主义诗人拜伦作品中的一类人物形象。他们高傲倔强，既不满现实，要求奋起反抗，具有叛逆的性格；但同时又显得忧郁、孤独、悲观，脱离群众，我行我素，始终找不到正确的出路。(摘自度娘)


End file.
